Terror, Medo e Pânico
by FeCahill
Summary: Essas são só algumas emoções que vem a mente de Amy quando se recorda dos momentos passados com Isabel Kabra. E agora depois de anos, esses sentimentos voltam com força total. Dessa vez, Isabel não atingirá a Cahill diretamente. Mas sim, os seus filhos.
1. Prólogo

-IAN! Ian Kabra, cadê você? – Amy Cahill corria por sua mansão em Londres. George, o mordomo, havia entregado o jornal da semana. Uma manchete enorme sobre o acontecimento mais recente.

-Amy? O que houve? – Ela entrou apavorada num grande escritório.

-Ian, e-eu... – Amy estava nervosa. Como se alguém colocasse uma arma em sua cabeça. Era quase o que acontecia naquele momento. Ela estendeu o jornal à ele. Lia-se em letras garrafais:

_ISABEL KABRA GANHA HABEAS CORPUS DEPOIS DE ANOS PRESA_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero ter deixado um pouquinho de curiosidade... :D<strong>

**Eu sei. Bem pouco. Mas é só pra começar... Tudo vai ficar claro no primeiro capitulo, esse é só o prólogo. Então, caso não tiverem se enteressado, eu peço:**

**- Gente, é só o começo! Eu quero que a minha primeira Fic de aventura seja boa!**

**Sim, a primeira de Aventura. Eu já tenho minhas experiências com Romance. Tentei o Humor, parece que deu certo. E agora, AVENTURA!**

**Esclarecendo:**

**Não, não é uma Fic Amyan. É de Aventura. Não de romance.**

**Sim, Luke e Madaleine são filhos dos dois. Não é fic Amyan, mas eu sou fã deles, né? ;)**

**E sim, Isabel vai ser como a conhecemos. Má, cruel, inescrupulosa. Fiz uma fic com ela boazinha. Agora, a Isabel vai ser crueeeel!**

**Reviews!**


	2. A imprensa e a ligação

**Só pra fazer mais sentido, quem sabe da liberdade da Isabel em The Medusa Plot, finge que ela foi presa de novo ^^**

**O que é bem fácil de acontecer de novo...**

* * *

><p>-Como você se sente após tanto tempo presa?<p>

-Você é culpada pela morte de Hope Cahill e Arthur Trent?

-O que vai fazer agora?

A imprensa fazia todo o tipo de pergunta. Isabel não enxergava quase nada com tantos flashes. Ela cobria o rosto. _Porque quando eu estou no meu 'pior momento estético' tiram fotos minhas?_

Ela saia dos portões obscuros e já estava do lado de fora. Entrara num carro prata que seguiu rumo para o mais longe possível.

_Hora de avisar meus _queridos _filhos..._

* * *

><p>-Oh. Meu. Deus. – Ian lia a reportagem. Era muito recente, mas só haviam informações de que ela sairia, mas não tinha fotos. – Amy, eu sei que você está preocupada porque Isabel já tentou lhe matar várias vezes, mas... – Ele fora interrompido.<p>

-Não é por causa de mim. É por causa de Luke, de Madeleine. Acha mesmo que ela não vai descobrir sobre os dois? Mesmo que ela não os faça mal... Ela pode os influenciar! Isso é até... Pior! – Amy estava uma pilha de nervos. Ela sentia que mesmo os dois serem netos de Isabel, ela tentaria alguma coisa contra eles. _Deve ser isso que chamam de Instinto Maternal..._

-Eu sei. Amy, fique calma. Tenho certeza que por enquanto, Isabel não pode nos trazer problemas.

-Tem certeza?

-Eu não sei. – Ele se levantou e foi em direção a ela. – Temos que falar com eles. Alertá-los.

Amy sentia os braços de Ian a sua volta. Talvez fosse a última vez que ela teria falado de Isabel e depois se sentido protegida.

Um telefone quebrou o silêncio. Era o número do advogado de Isabel Kabra.

-Alô, Sr. Johnson?

-Errou. – O sotaque Britânico invadiu a linha. Era Isabel.

* * *

><p><strong>Sentiu o terror? kkkk<strong>

**Acho que não... Mas vai sentir... Quando Isabel encontrar Luke e Maddie...**

**Ah, sim, eu vou me referir a Madeleine como Maddie ^^**

**AGORA, a história começa. Com toda a 'malvadeza' de Isabel. Ficou mais claro? Ficou bom?**

**EU QUERO REVIEWS! POR FAVOR!**


	3. Entrarei em contato novamente'

-Mãe? Quer dizer... Isabel? – Amy ficou roxa ao ouvir isso. _É A ISABEL, É A ISABEL!_

-Sim... Parece que ficou surpreso ao ouvir a minha voz.

Ela mantinha o tom de voz calmo e doce. Ele _tentava_ ficar calmo.

-Ian! O que ela tá dizendo? – Amy sussurrava. Ela aproximou o rosto e começou a ouvir.

-Talvez... Eu vi que você foi... – Ele respirou fundo. – Solta.

-É claro. _Ninguém _prende para sempre Isabel Kabra.

-Oh. Já falou com Natalie, Vikram...?

-Ainda não. Eu queria falar com você primeiro. Eu não consigo entrar em contato com os outros. Eu vou ligar novamente. Por enquanto... Eu irei para a Base Lucian.

Isabel desligou. Ian deu um suspiro de alÍvio.

-E agora? Ela vai descobrir tudo. Eu sei que ela vai fazer algo de ruim. Eu sinto isso. – Amy andava de um lado para o outro. Ainda haviam Madeleine e Luke. Eles sabiam de toda a história Cahill. Não tinham contato direto com ela, mas tinham conhecimento. A única coisa que seus pais omitiram, foi o passado obscuro de Isabel. As mortes, as tentativas de assassinato, a ambição.

-Ian temos que contar as crianças.

-É inevitável. Eles precisam sabem sobre ela.

Era essa a hora. _Agora ou nunca._

* * *

><p>-Porque nos chamou, mãe? – Maddie perguntou. Amy havia chamado ela e seu irmão para uma conversa.<p>

-Eu... Huum... Ian, _poderia me ajudar_? – Amy estava apreensiva. Jogar tudo na cara deles não era possível. Mas teria que ser rápido.

Ian respirou fundo. Uma coisa que estava se repetindo várias vezes num único dia.

-Vocês lembram... Quando perguntaram sobre a avó de vocês?

-Claro. E que a gente sabe quase nada, lembra, pai? – No rosto jovem de Luke se formava uma expressão de sarcasmo. _Será que eu era tão irritante assim sendo sarcástico? _Ian pensava.

-Sim. É por isso que eu e a sua mãe vamos lhe falar sobre... Bem, a _minha_ mãe.

* * *

><p>[...]<p>

-O QUÊ? – Madeleine pulara do sofá. – COMO ASSIM, EU SOU NETA DE ISABEL KABRA, UMA ASSASSINA SANGUE-FRIO QUE JÁ TENTOU MATAR O MEU TIO E A MINHA MÃE? _VÁRIAS_ VEZES?

Luke não dizia nada. Era como se não conseguisse acreditar. Acreditar que ele tinha o mesmo sangue que aquela presidiária de 65 anos. Aquela que já assassinara inocentes. Que não via filhos, e sim, serviçais **(segundo capitulo de O Último Desafio).**

Maddie explodia e Luke estava paralisado. Luke tinha puxado a calma da mãe e a ironia do pai. Adorava passar o tempo pesquisando sobre grandes Cahills. Maddie já não era tão serena. Ela passava o tempo nas bases Madrigal lendo o passado da família Cahill original, vinda da Irlanda por volta de 1500.

Mesmo tendo acesso a tanta informação, eles não sabiam sobre a grande líder Lucian. Isabel Kabra.

Mas estavam prestes a aprender sobre ela pessoalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Pois é. Eu sei que vocês devem estar 'O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM ELES NÃO SABEM DE NADA? BEBEU?'. Eu tenho meus motivos ^^<strong>

**Até por que, fica mais interessante se eles não souberem com quem estão lidando.**

**PS.: Estou muito decepcionada com a Bel. E ela é muito fria, ai! No segundo cap. de O Último Desafio aparece... **

**PS.2: Por que será que eu estou toda hora lembrando do Alvo Severo Potter?**

**PS.3: Eu achei que não ficou muito bom, então eu PROMETO que próximo capitulo melhora**

**PS.4: REVIEWS!**


	4. Relembrar os velhos tempos

Haviam leves batidinhas no carvalho. Uma mão, ela mantinha sobre o mouse, e a outra, tamborilava baixo. Até que ela finalmente conseguiu encontrar o que queria.

Isabel Kabra já estava se 'atualizando'. E recuperando o tempo perdido. Tinha hackeado o sistema Lucian direto de um notebook. Agora, abria os arquivos de Natalie e Ian.

Kabra, Ian; líder Lucian

_Filiação: Kabra, Vikram e Isabel_

_Cônjuge: Cahill, Amy_

_Filhos[__**Eu procurei e procurei e não achei]**__: Kabra, Madeleine e Luke_

_Sucessão: Kabra, Madeleine e Luke_

A respiração lenta foi silenciada. Som produzido pelo contato com a madeira calou-se. A mão de Isabel deslizou até encontrar a gaveta á esquerda.

A única coisa que encontrou foi aquele objeto prateado, afiado, como uma espada. Havia uma pequena mancha de sangue.

Ela simplesmente atirou a faca na porta. Deixou uma pequena marca, que poderia passar despercebida. Mas aquela ação não revelava nem um pouco o que ela sentia.

Raiva? Surpresa? Mágoa?

Não... Talvez indiferença. Ou medo. Orgulho ferido. Além de ter total desconhecimento sobre Ian ter constituído uma família, seu império fora roubado. Retirado brutalmente de suas mãos, e mantido longe dela através das portas de ferro da cadeia.

De qualquer modo, a única coisa que havia sentido ao saber da existência de Madeleine e Luke foi total indiferença. A única informação que importava era que Amy ainda estava viva. E com Ian. Sentia-se traída, de certa forma. Para Isabel, a morte de Amy Cahill era elementar. Quando teve a oportunidade de matá-la, sentia prazer em ver sua expressão apavorada, medrosa.

_É hora de relembrar os velhos tempos..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, não consegui postar no dia que eu queria, mas postei hoje ^^<strong>

**Outra coisa, o título não faz muito sentido POR ENQUANTO. Por quê? Porque a Isabel ainda não viu os quatro. Ainda.**

**Façam me feliz agora e mandem reviews!**

**PS.: Talvez eu demore mais um pouco pra escrever, porque depois de ver a cara do Evan Tolliver... E do Ian... MEU DEUS**


	5. O caso Isabel Kabra

Ian já desmarcara todos seus compromissos da semana. Agora, seu único compromisso era achar Isabel. Nem ele, nem Amy, muito menos Luke ou Madeleine faziam ideia do que ela faria. Mas somente a lembrança da Irlanda fazia seus ossos tremerem.

_Estou deserdando vocês! Imbecis!_

A voz de Isabel ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos. Mas muito mais assustadora.

Não pelas palavras em si, mas pelo que havia escondido nelas.

Eles tinham sido deserdados não só de dinheiro, poder, pistas.. Mas de Amor.

Ian já não era mais tão jovem, tinha virado pai, e tinha muitas outras responsabilidades com a família Cahill. A única coisa capaz de derrubar aquela geração de Cahills era Isabel Kabra. Era a mulher que havia lhe dado a vida. Era o sangue dela que escoria em suas veias.

* * *

><p>Confusão e certo medo. Era tudo muito novo. Não completamente, pois Madeleine conhecia muito bem sua história. E se orgulhava dela até certo ponto. Claro que tantos assassinatos não eram nada bons e também eram tenebrosos. Mas só de saber que <em>sua mãe<em> havia ajudado a salvar aquelas pessoas, o mundo!... Mesmo tendo como fim a prisão de Isabel.

_Algumas noras tem problemas com as suas sogras. _Ela pensou. Mas se lembrou que isso não valia para uma assassina.

Era meio complicado tocar num assunto tão delicado. Ian e Amy sempre tentavam contornar a história dela, como se Isabel não tivesse existido. Mesmo que Maddie sentisse a falta de uma avó, não prestava muita atenção nisso. Ignorava, era apenas a falta de algo que ela nunca teve.

Talvez fosse por causa de sua mãe, que sempre contava histórias de Grace.

De qualquer modo, mesmo sabendo de verdade, que pertencia a família da pessoa mais sangue-frio que já ouviu falar, ela tentava acreditar que ela agira assim por causa do grande poder em jogo. Por causa que seus filhos não ajudavam muito, desnorteados, tentando pensar que a sua mãe não era quem parecia ser. Quem se mostrava ser.

Maddie acreditava que no fundo, Isabel poderia possuir um coração. Mesmo que fosse escondido em volta de maldade e frieza.

E acreditava que poderia recuperar esse pedaço dela.

* * *

><p><strong>Meus queridinhos! Fofos! Amados e idolatrados, salve salve! kk<strong>

**EU ESTOU TÃAO FELIZ! Terminei de ler O Último Desafio! AMAZING, AWESOME!**

**Algumas partes, como a da lembrança da Isabel, foi do Último Desafio. Mas deu pra entender, certo?**

**Ah, e REVIEWS! Eu os amo tanto!...**


	6. Querido diário

'Querido Diário,

Eu sei que já faz algum tempo que eu não escrevo aqui. Acho que foi porque não tinha nada à escrever. Até agora.

Pode parecer estranho, mas cada vez mais, me assusto com minha família. Claro que adoro fazer parte dela, mas... Tem coisas que eu não entendo.

Como minha avó ser uma assassina. A 'vilã da história'. Não faz sentido! É como se eu fosse descendente de uma daquelas criaturas que assustam as criancinhas, sei lá.

É bizarro como pode ser verdade.

É estranho imaginar que a genética possa ter me feito'

_A imagem e semelhança dela._

Esse pensamento assustava Madeleine. Mesmo que seus pais tenham lhe dado uma infância incrível, tranqüila e normal, era possível que seu pai tenha puxado a Isabel?

_Era?_

* * *

><p>- Talvez a notícia tenha vindo de modo errado. – Ian dizia pra si mesmo. – Talvez...<p>

- Talvez seja os próprios fatos. – Respondeu Amy. – Talvez seja que nossa segurança pode estar abalada. Talvez seja muito mais além do que pensamos.

- Como...? – Ian olhou confuso para a esposa.

- Eu não sei. Mas deve ser só... Remorso. Medo. – _Ódio._

O silêncio pairou no recinto durante alguns minutos.

_Porque eu sinto tanto medo que Isabel volte? Eu já não acabei com ela uma vez? Então... Porque?_

* * *

><p><strong>Oiee! Estou tão feliz! Sabem por quê? Por que, Por quê?<strong>

**EU GANHEI O CONCURSO THE 39 CLUES!**

**Quer dizer... Fui uma das que ganharam :P**

**Ah, quem viu no Blog, tá meu nome verdadeiro que é... Fernanda [óbvio] Abreu (...). Mas eu não sou a cantora de MPB! kkkk**

**Esse cap. foi curtinho, mas é que eu achei legalzinho a Maddie com um diário... :P**


	7. Isabel aparece para Maddie

Maddie se entediava com uma aula de educação física quando a chamaram na diretoria. Maddie tremeu. _O que eu fiz, droga? Minha mãe vai me matar! Sempre que eu faço alguma coisa errada ela diz que é culpa do meu pai... _**[#FAILChildhood!]**

Ela foi lentamente até a sala do Sr. Davis e se surpreendeu ao ver que não tinha ninguém ali. Era o que ela achava até que a porta se fechara com uma força considerável.

- Olá Madaleine Kabra Cahill. – Uma voz suave a saudava. _Esse não é o Sr. Davis_...

Maddie virou-se e viu aquela que tinha se escondido durante toda a sua infância. Isabel Kabra, sua 'vovó'. **[Na boa, eu ri imaginando a Isabel enfartando lendo isso LOL]**

* * *

><p>Ela tinha uma cara de assustada. E de surpresa. E de sarcasmo. <em>Pelo menos, com essa cara abobada eu sei que é mesmo filha da Amy.<em>

- Feliz em me ver? – Isabel perguntou com tom de sarcasmo.

- Não sei. – O olhar duro e frio de Madaleine provava que realmente era filha de um Kabra. E esse fato fazia tremer os ossos de Isabel.

- Não precisa saber. – Ela a encarou durante algum tempo.

- O que veio fazer aqui. Confraternizar eu sei que não foi.

Era duro para Maddie ser tão fria. Ela não era assim. A provável reação de Maddie seria abraçá-la e dizer que sentiu sua falta. Mas Isabel não era confiável. Não era do tipo que amava ou sentia. Não na percepção de seus pais. Ou do mundo.

- Eu vim aqui ver você, obviamente. Venha cá pequena Madaleine. – Isabel abriu seu sorriso típico e manipulador e fez um gesto de abraço. Madaleine deu um passo pra frente, mas não teve reação.

- Hoje não, Sra. Kabra.

E assim, Maddie saiu da sala caminhando, até que correu até o banheiro choramingando.

* * *

><p><strong>Heey Sweeties! Atualizando fic antiga \O**

**É pequeno mas eu quis postar logo. Porquê? Porque eu fui ver que a última vez que eu tinha atualizado essa fic foi quando eu avisei do concurso and stuff.**

**Ia ficar melhor, mas eu tava com um pouco de pressa :)**

**Ah, próximo cap. vai lembrar um pouco Nas Profundezas LOL**

**Reviews?**


End file.
